Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Colorful Tack Shooter.
The group killer. Thing is: it's great for putting in corners. It's not great for straightways. So stuff it in a hairpin. Do it. Please. Base Stats Costs 200 to buy. Attack Speed is: 45. Shoots 8 tacks in 8 regular directions (regular angles of a regular octagon.) Each tack pop 2 bloons, 1 layer each. Upgrade Limit: 10 on easy, 9 on medium, 8 on hard, 6 on impoppable. Range is 90 pixels. Upgrades 1. Saw Blades: Costs 650. Instead of having a pop limit, every 18 frames, the bloons around get popped with its fire. 2. Ring of Fire: '''Disallows Saw Blades. Costs 4500. Attack Speed is 8 frames. Destroys a layer of every bloon around, also breaks leads. For every 5 bloons inside of the tack shooter's range, the wave does 1 extra layer of pop damage. '''3. White Hot Saw Blades: Costs 1950. Bridges Ring of Fire and Saw Blades. Shoots 16 saw blades which pop leads at the attack speed of 17 frames. 4. Saw Blade Barrage : Costs 2500. Requires Saw Blades. Ability. Shoots 6 waves of 30 saw blades around the map. Cooldown is 30 seconds. 5. Tack Shards: 'Costs 900. Disallows Saw Blades. Everytime a bloon pops, it has a stack of 2 tacks that fall on the ground. '''6. Cluster Shards: ' Costs 2650. Requires Tack Shards. Everytime a bloon pops, it has 10 road spikes that fall on the ground. '7. Rotating Sho ts: '''Costs 500. Ins tead of having 8 cannons static, they move at the pace of 60 frames per revolution. '''8. Revolution Time!: '''Costs 1250. Requires Rotating Shots. Cannons now move at 20 fames per revolution. '''9. Loaded Shots: ' Disallows Ringe of Fire. Costs 3050. Attack speed is now 120 frames. Has infinite range. Shoots 32 tacks. '10. Wave of Doom: ' Requires Loaded Shots. Costs 6350. Ability. Shoots a crazy wave of spikes that destroys 12 layers of all bloons on the map. 60 second cooldown. '11. Necessary Fire: ' Costs 5000. Whenever there is a cluster of bloons higher than 60 per 30 pixels, the tack shooter explodes its ammo (about 6 ammo per cluster, attack speed is 3 frames) in one way, and fires like a regular tower until those bloons are no more. However, if it persists for 18 seconds, it overheats, and cannot be used for 120 seconds. '''12. Poison Ta cks: '''Costs 900. T acks now inflict poison, which takes away a layer of bloon (not moab classes) every 40 frames. It lasts permenantly. '''13. Tack Bonus: '''Costs 500. One cannon (which rotates every shot) has one extra ammo come out. '''14. Super Tall Tack Shooter: Costs 3000. Becomes super tall. Thing is, the tack shooter can't hit regular bloons. Only moab classes. Thing is though: Whenever it hits a MOAB class, it stuns them for 20 frames. 15. The Chosen Cannon Thing: Costs 4560. Ability. Monkey Engineers crowd around the tack shooter, and adds 50 cannons to it. Then, for 20 seconds, the tack shooter shoots 50 extra tacks every shot. Cooldown is 50 seconds. 16. Spiked Ball Shooter: '''Costs 2500. Requires Ring of Fire. Instead of shooting a ring of fire, or anything like so, the tack shooter shoots 12 spiked balls (spike factory style). They do +3 damage to ceramics, and have +7 pierce. '''17. Cannon Fodder: '''Costs 1230. Requires a Mortar Tower. First, you select a Mortar tower around, then instead of firing regular shells, it literally fires the tack shooter. The tack shooter flies at 50 frames per 20 pixels, and fires constantly. '''18. The Little Tack Shooter that Could: '''Costs 650. Requires Cannon Fodder: The Tack Shooter now shoots out its outsides as a frag bomb. 10 frags total, pops 1 bloon, with 1 layer each. '''19. Timed Tack Shooter: Costs 3250. Requires The Little Tack Shooter that Could. When it hits the ground, it doesn't explode right away. Instead, it fires at double speed for 4 seconds, THEN explodes. 20. Secret Walls: '''Costs 350. Adds 4 walls which push out of the tack shooter, and makes them fly to an earlier point of the track. It has the same attack speed as the regular ammo. '''21.'' ''Rigged Spiked Ball Shooter: '''Costs 7340. Requires Spiked Ball Shooter. Spiked balls now explode (60 pixels) which do not destroy zebra/black. Also, it sets the bloons that are affected on fire permenantly, not moab class bloons, which destroys one layer per 45 frames. Kadapunny1 (talk) 04:15, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Mechanic Towers